


All You Need

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [60]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: I heard you talking in your sleep





	All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: benarmie, touch of angst

Ben awoke as his backside collided with the ground, his blanket still tangled around his legs. He slowly allowed his body to sink to the floor, breathing hard as he chased away the last of the nightmare. He was still staring at the ceiling when the bunk bed creaked, and a head popped over the side to stare down at him. Ben stared at where he imagined the eyes would be, but it didn't deter Armitage.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said.

Ben snorted and began to tight with his blanket, pulling at it until he was able to free his legs and toss it back onto the bed, following swiftly after it. He lay down, pulling the crumpled sheets over him, leaving his feet uncovered and cold, but he didn't have the patience to fix them. The bed creaked again, and Armitage's head appeared over the edge of the bed, his hair floating in a halo around his head.

"So, you talk in your sleep and say nothing when you're awake, is that how it works?"

Ben didn't respond with words, but he raised one leg and kicked the underside of the upper bed, making the whole bed frame shake. Armitage looked to one side, then looked back at Ben as the bed stilled.

"Was that supposed to knock me off?"

Ben rolled to the wall, curling up on himself. After a moment, he heard the bed creak as Armitage withdrew, only to begin creaking even louder a moment later. Ben twisted around again, watching as Armitage came down the ladder, arms full with his own pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"You're talking... that means you're asleep, yes?"

"You're being stupid."

"And you're keeping me awake. Move over."

Ben stared at him dumbly until Hux raised a foot and began to nudge at his leg. He shuffled over then, watching as Armitage lay down his pillow, and arranged his blanket so it would be covering both of them. He lifted a corner and slipped under it, lying on his back with just his elbow pressed against Ben's arm. He was boney and would likely hog the blanket once he'd fallen asleep, but right now he was warm and he was there.

"Armitage-"

"You don't have to talk about it," Armitage replied, cutting him off. "Not unless you want to."

Armitage turned his head on the pillow, and Ben imagined he could see where his eyes were by how they caught the glints on light on their too wet surface. Ben could hear the unspoken words, the nights when it was Armitage who cried out, the marks on his body he wouldn't talk about.

Ben nodded, allowing Armitage's proximity to lull him back to sleep. He was looking out for Ben now, just as Ben looked out for him. That was all they needed.


End file.
